mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sundered Dragonfly IFV
The Sundered Dragonfly IFV is a Chinese infantry fighting vehicle featured in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Overview This IFV mounts a 25mm automatic cannon as well as a .50cal coaxial machine gun making it very effective against infantry and lightly armoured vehicles. However, it will not perform very well against any other tanks in the games and can easily be destroyed by helicopters armed with anti-tank weapons. This tracked vehicle is a very good off-road vehicle, able to climb up fourty five degree angle slopes with ease. Its crew consists of a driver, a turret gunner and a single additional passenger to be taken into battle. Its armor is also much tougher than most APCs, capable of taking much more damage and its weak spots are when it is hit directly above the turret and the rear in general (a 25mm impact with cause large sparks). It can be purchased from the PLA shop at $85,000, comparatively low price compared to the Statesman IFV at $150,000 seeing it has the ability to run over it and destroy it. Though, the Statesman IFV has more armor and TOW missiles. Along with the Statesman IFV, it is the only vehicle to have armor type 4. Armor type 4 appears to be sometimes able to completely cancel the damage of an AT or ATGM missile impact on the upper surfaces of the vehicle. Specifications *Unlocked by: Unknown *Cost: $85 000 *Fuel: 160 gallons *Guidance: Smoke *Delivery: Helicopter (The Lucky Ladies) Tactics In a straight fight with the Statesman IFV, the Sundered Dragonfly is at a disadvantage due to its lack of TOW missiles and weaker armor. However, it makes up for this by having the unconventional but incredible ability to run over and destroy almost all vehicles. Due to the elevated front, all heavy tanks can be destroyed in this way by the Sundered Dragonfly IFV. This ability does not break disguise when done on vehicles and solves the problem of ammunition, but it increases risks as the IFV can be destroyed easily at close range by heavy tanks. Avoid exposing the rear to incoming fire as it is a weak point. Real life The Dragonfly is based on the ZLC2000, a Chinese copy of the Russian BMP-3. Gallery Sundered Dragonfly IFV Front Quarter.png Sundered Dragonfly IFV Rear Quarter.png Sundered Dragonfly IFV Front.png Sundered Dragonfly IFV Left Side.png Sundered Dragonfly IFV Right Side.png Sundered Dragonfly IFV Rear.png Sundered Dragonfly IFV Top Front.png Sundered Dragonfly IFV Top Rear.png Sundered Dragonfly IFV Rear Entrance.png Sundered Dragonfly IFV On Foot View.png Sundered Dragonfly IFV Turret Front.png Sundered Dragonfly IFV Turret Rear.png Trivia *If you call in a Sundered Dragonfly, Ewan will drop the vehicle at his spawn point, then fly back to the PMC, and the player will have to go get it from where he spawned. This glitch has been confirmed on Playstation 3 and PC. See also *Statesman IFV Category:Vehicles Category:People's Liberation Army Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:IFVs Category:Type 4 Armor vehicles